Math and Kindness
by skull pride
Summary: Kitty shows some compassion for a frustrated Fred. Sometimes just being nice can really pay off, even when its to your supposed enemy.


**_Warning! Theirs kinda some Scott bashing in this. I guess you can call it that. Just figured I'd warn you if your a fan of Scott. _**

_I had this idea on my mind for a while so I figured why not just post it. If you couldn't tell, Kitty is my favorite character and for some reason I wanted to write a fic with her and Blob interacting. Theirs no romance here, I wasn't trying to make it romantic in any way, so if you find something that suggest that, it totally wasn't intentional._

_Anyways_ _I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think?_

* * *

"Stupid math!"

The sudden, frustrated out burst echoed through the library causing all its patrons to jerk up from their reading and studying to find the source of the disturbance. After a few seconds most everyone went back to what they were doing now unconcerned by the loud out burst. But one girl didn't.

Kitty had been scouring one of the shelves for a book to read when the near roar caught her attention like it had everyone else. When a calm silence fell back over the originally hushed room Kitty continued to stay alert and vigilant. She wasn't a X-man, or X-woman in this case, for nothing. With her curiosity getting the best of her and failing to find anything good to read, Kitty causally made her way to the back of the library were the source of the earlier up roar had come from. She made sure to take in her surroundings as she went along checking to see if anything was amiss. Everything seemed find but these days you could never be too careful.

Finally she found the very back which seemed totally deserted. There was nothing but a few small book selves lined up against the walls and a few tables shoved in the corner. She was about to turn back when she spotted something that she was surprised she missed the first time.

To her right, seated at a desk half hidden by a book shelf was Blob, or Fred to his friends. Some how the massive teen managed to find a chair that could hold his great weight up. Fred was sitting hunched over a bit glaring at the table in front of him as if it had insulted him. Around him was a bunch of crumpled and balled papers and a snapped pencil. Kitty figured he was studying, or trying to at least. He looked frustrated and just plain angry. Judging from his exclamation earlier it seemed he was struggling with his math work. Kitty couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Now came the part were Kitty had to figure out what she was going to do about it. Should she leave him alone? Check to see if he was okay? At least say hi?

Kitty was grateful Scott wasn't there right at that moment. If Scott were here he would go up to Fred and none to kindly demand he be quite. Scott had a tendency to think he could boss people around, specifically the Brotherhood. He felt no need to be kind to them most days. That was the reason why a lot of their meetings turned into fights. Scott's personality was that of antagonist. He figured since the Brotherhood were the enemy that they always had to fight them. Nevermind that many times the two teams had joined together and fought on the same side whether it be against Juggernaut, Apocalypse or the football team. Most days it was hard to call them enemy's.

But Scott figured if they're not with us, they're against us. Usually if Scott was around, fists were bound to fly.

But Kitty didn't really hold a grudge or resentment against any of the Brotherhood. Yes, she did argue a lot with Lance but that couldn't be avoided, they were both hard-headed and on opposing teams, but they still managed to at least be friends, not to mention he could be a really sweet guy if only Scott would but out.

Wanda and Kitty had gotten along great and had managed to build a friendship. Hell these days it wasn't that odd to see Wanda over at the mansion hanging out with Kitty and Rogue, some nights she would even sleep over. At this point she had a set of extra clothes and a toothbrush hidden away in Kitty's closet for when she did come over.

Toad was in Kitty's english class and gym class. They were the only mutants in both classes making them both easy targets to all the bigots they shared a school with. That is till they both formed a silent alliance to stick together and watch each others backs. Two mutants were scarier than one, so they were mostly left alone. Along with watching each other backs against bullies came a small friendship that included playing pranks on their teachers and always having a partner for english projects and gym activities.

It was odd to say where Kitty stood with Pietro. He usually acted extra condescending and snotty when ever they had to share words. Since magneto was his father, he probably felt really odd being on some what good terms with an enemy, so in response he acted like an ass. But, Kitty was always sure to be just as snotty to him in return. Secretly, Kitty suspected he enjoyed this since he seemed to always get a kick out of her responses.

Fred had always been shy around her and didn't say very much, at least when she was around. She didn't really know where she stood with him either. She guested they were on good terms since he never showed any loathing toward her despite her being a X-man. Jean and Scott usually got that from him.

So, figuring it couldn't hurt to at least check to see if he was alright, Kitty made her way to the irked boy stopping by his massive shoulder.

"Hey Fred. You okay?" Fred turned his head in her direction, seemingly surprised to see her there.

"Ya." he said turning away basically dismissing her. She thought about walking away and leaving him alone since he didn't seem in the mood to talk. But, once again curiosity got the best of her. Kitty really didn't want to come off sounding like Scott, so she checked her tone before speaking.

"You sure? It seems like your having some trouble." he didn't respond back but just kept glaring at the table.

"You doing math homework?" at this he turned to her again obviously irritated. "How'd you know?"

"You pretty much screamed it earlier."

"Oh...ya." he looked back down at the table, this time blushing a little, from anger or embarrassment Kitty didn't know.

Kitty reached over to one of the balled up papers that was sitting on the table. Fred looked like he wanted to grab it away from her but didn't.

Kitty did her best to straighten out the paper before inspecting it properly. Algebra, more specifically factoring. She took a look at some of the problems he tried to solve. She could tell he tried but just couldn't get past some of the more difficult steps.

"You were pretty close to getting a lot of these right." she said as she mindlessly grabbed the snapped pencil. "Here let me show you a trick I know."

She stepped closer and set the paper down in front of him and worked at correcting some of his mistakes. Fred seemed surprised by her actions but listened to her while he watched over her shoulder.

"That help?" Kitty looked up from her teaching to see Fred taking in his fixed equations. "Ya." he seemed to mean it to.

"Why don't you ask your teacher for help?" she inquired while meeting his eye.

Fred gave a small sneer as he said the name " I got Mr. Davis. He doesn't like mutants or stupid kids."

"Ah." Kitty had heard of him, the worst math teacher in school and possibly the meanest teacher ever. Now everything made more sense. Kitty knew Fred sometimes needed extra help with school work. Mr. Davis, also known as the school Nazi, was not a good teacher. He probably just ignored Fred and let him fail.

"Well." she took a seat to Fred's left and grabbed all the crumpled paper balls off the table. While doing her best to straighten them Kitty looked up at him.

"I could help you out if you'd like." Fred seemed to think it over for a second and tentatively nodded. Kitty smiled and went to work showing him step by step the best ways to go about solving the difficult math problems. Soon they both managed to get most of the problems done, Fred along the way started to get a better grasp of the subject.

The bell rang, ending their little tutoring session.

"Thanks Kitty." he said while grabbing his stuff. He was being super shy now, not meeting her eyes.

"You're welcome. You ever want help again you could just come ask me."

He nodded and quickly made his way out of the library.

* * *

_Three days later_

"Kitty." not a second ago it had been totally silent in the library. So when the random deep voice of a man spoke up right behind her, Kitty couldn't help but to nearly jump out of her seat. She turned in her chair to see who ever it was that managed to sneak up on her.

"Oh, hey Freddy." the massive boy stood tall and imposing looking down to Kitty.

"Whats up? You need help with your homework?"

"Nah not today. I just wanted to let you know you need to watch out." Kitty raised a brow. Freddy started to elaborate.

"I heard some guys talking about putting something in your locker."

"Crap. Really?" it wouldn't be the first time that ever happened, but it still peeved her to no end.

Fred nodded and continued. "Don't worry, I told them if they try anything I'd shove them all into a locker and leave them there. But you just better watch out, k?"

Kitty couldn't stop the smile from growing on her face, knowing Fred he would to it to.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." Fred then suddenly he seemed to get super shy once again "Umm I have another math test coming up soon. Do you think maybe you could help me study for it?"

"Totally." was Kitty's cheery reply.

"Cool umm, want to meet here tomorrow?"

"Ya, I can do that."

Fred seemed relived. "See ya later Kitty."

"See ya."

He nodded to her and walked off out of the library. Kitty turned back to her studying when once again someone spoke up behind her.

"What were you doing talking to dukes?" Kitty once again jumped in surprise and turned to see Scott who did not look to pleased.

"What?" she snapped.

"What are you talking to Dukes for?" he demanded.

"Why do you care?" she demanded right back at him.

"He's the enemy!" Scott nearly shouted. A librarian loudly hushed him from her desk across the room. Scott looked apologetic towards her and lowered his voice. His anger and demeaning tone still very obvious. He spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dukes is the enemy. The bad guy. You're not supposed to hang with the bad guy."

Kitty glared at him and made her tone match his. "Maybe if you pulled your head out your ass and tried to be nice to them, you'd realize their not so bad." Scott was stumped by that. His shock gave he enough time to grab her books and stand from her seat. Before walking away from him she said one last thing.

"And bad guys don't warn you about people trying to break into your locker."

With that said, Kitty marched away from him leaving Scott to digest her words.

* * *

What do you think? I really want to know! Please tell me!


End file.
